onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/712 - Inconveniently Convenient
Ally ex machina to the max! Not sure if cool or way too convenient. So, someone finally turned their brains on and sent a female assassin after Sanji. I've been waiting for this to happen since Alabasta, dammit! Aaaand... it's a bit of a disappointment for me tbh. Turns out Violet is not just hot as hell but also an assassin of the Donquixote Family. ... okay, I can live with that, I guess. Otherwise she would have been pretty random. Now, while she did kick Sanji in the face with f*cking high heels which looked painful, I think her thugs did the most work and she's more of a spy responsible for capturing the victim rather than an actual assassin. She's a bit on the Hancock side of character, which I don't mind. And she has a mind reading ability. ... The moment I read that she's able to look into people's minds and tried to find out the Straw Hats' plans by looking into Sanji's mind of all things I knew exactly what was coming next. And I was right. Yup, even half dead all there's on Sanji's mind are women. What a hopeless case... And it turns out that he's okay being that way, too, since it enabled him to look right through Violet and get her to turn against her own subordinates in an instant. And that's the part I don't like. It was cool when Sanji wound up in some back alley all beaten up because he chased p*ssy instead of going with the plan. He deserved that. But Violet's Heel Face Turn was too sudden for my liking and her just transferring her memory to Sanji was too convenient in my opinion. I hope Violet does more than that in this arc, cause otherwise she'd be nothing but a plot device character and I hate those. On a different note, Eye Whale? Really? I heard of crocodile tears but this is ridiculous. (Still a better move than Espada Girl, though.) But let's get to the interesting part: Doflamingo. Last time we found out that he did not really leave the Shichibukai, which seemed weird to me since the Marines obviously thought he did. So I concluded that Sanji had been given false information. But it turns out Doflamingo just fooled the Marines, too. And as Law kindly points out to us readers, the only people with enough authority to troll the entire world, including the Marines, are the Celestial Dragons. ...wow, I seriously didn't see that one coming. So, either is Doflamingo a Celestial Douchbag himself, or the bastard son of one, or even a former slave, or maybe he just has a really influential girlfriend. I seriously don't know. But I do hope Fujitora will be all "fuck this" and attack Doflamingo. Probably not going to happen, though. Oh, and Luffy made it into the arena without Cavendish slicing him into ribbons. But nobody cares about that. Category:Blog posts